The meninges are understood as the layers of connective tissue surrounding the brain and merging into the spinal meninx, which surrounds the rest of the central nervous system (CNS). The so-called dura mater is the outermost meningeal layer. It is composed of a largely taut and collagenous connective tissue and its main function is that of an organ capsule, in which role it prevents in particular an escape of the cerebrospinal fluid.
The dura mater is divided into two leaves, the outer leaf being identical to the periosteum in the region of the cranium. As a result, the dura mater, and in particular the underlying connective tissue, may possibly be damaged in neurosurgical operations, for example. The damage to the dura mater (outermost meningeal layer) may in these cases be so severe that replacement of at least parts of the dura mater may be necessary. Since the dura mater also has a very rich supply of blood vessels, such damage is often accompanied by severe bleeding.
It could therefore be helpful to make available an implant which can be used in particular for replacement of the dura mater and which has in particular good hemostatic and tissue-adhering properties.